


Your Best Friend Comes to Rescue You From Her Stalker in a Cabin in the Woods

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Multi, Smut, dark AF, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [FF4M][Script Offer]  [SUPER DARK][RAPE][FSub][MDom][Gaslighting][Mind-Breaking][Blackmail][Forced Cheer][Breast/Nipple Play][Blowjob][Head-Thumping Facefuck][Head Down/Ass up][Prone Bone][Heavy Degradation][Twist Ending]
Kudos: 8





	Your Best Friend Comes to Rescue You From Her Stalker in a Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: Performer 1 - How desperate are you to pull this off well? How much of the tremor in your voice can you hide? How much bargaining can you fit in before you realize you can't anymore? This is a war of attrition. You've lost before you even started. How soon do you realize it?
> 
> Performer 2 – for most of this, you are gagged and bound and hearing your best friend in the world putting herself through worse and worse things to save you. React accordingly. But, when you're finally free – oh, feel free to twist that knife. Twist it * deep. * 
> 
> Author's Notes: Hell is other people. No, really – it absolutely is. And, last warning – mind the tags, note that this is SUPER dark, SUPER intense and there are no happy endings for this. 
> 
> None. 
> 
> Abandon all hope, all ye who enter here and such. 
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---  
(SFX: The woods. Footsteps, going up creaky wooden stairs. A pause. Performer 1(P1) muttering under her breath) You can do this. You've got this. You've got this.

(P1 steels herself. Knocks on the door a couple of times. Pushes it open. Fake happy) Hey – there you are. Just like you said you'd be. (“Laughs.”) You sure went through... a lot of trouble to get me here.

And, I'm here! Alone. Just like we agreed. You know? 

Gosh, this place is... uh. Cozy. Really... rustic. (Clears throat) Should... should I come in?

Thank you. (Walks in, door closes behind her. Shaky breath.) And, uh... thank you, I guess... for putting in... all of this effort. 

To get my attention. 

Uh. A lot of guys... they... umm. Wouldn't... you know. * Try.* So much. 

(Fake laugh) But, man – you... you sure are * persistent.* Imaginative. 

Right. Right. You prefer “clever.” Right. 

(Trying to keep the desperation at bay) Uh... hey. Look, I don't mean to rush things, but... I have to... I have to ask... 

Can I see her? Please?

No, no – of course I trust you. Of course. I mean... I wouldn't be here, otherwise, right? 

(Cringing) Wait, no – I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I mean, I'm so * happy * I'm here. With you. I really am. You know? I just mean... 

I just mean that I want to spend time with you. Only you. And, the sooner we get (P2) sorted out, the sooner we can get to that...

(Swallowing hard. Keeping it together) Why... why do you need my cell phone? It's not like I can even get any service out here...

(A tinge of fear) Hey, I wasn't... I wasn't “sassing” you. I swear. I was just asking - 

Ok. Here. Here, you can take it. 

(Hesitant, then) Right. The car keys, too. 

(Fake laugh) Yeah... not gonna... not gonna be needing * those * anytime soon. 

Sure. I can take off my coat, if you'd like. Where should I put it?

(Fake laugh) I mean... come on. On the floor? It might get dirty – (Fake laughing again) I was just joking. I promise. Anything you'd like. Anything at all.

(Shuffling out of her coat, muttering) I want to be here. I * want * to be here. There.

(Taking in a deep, shuddering breath) Yes. I wore * everything * that you asked me to. 

Everything. 

(Pouring on the fake cheer) Nuh-uh-uh, Mister. You don't get to see * everything * yet. 

Not until... not until * you * show * me * something, first...

(Holding up hands, backing up) Whoa, whoa, whoa – no, not * that * - (Catching herself, more fake charm) I mean... there's gonna... gonna be time for that later. 

No, I mean – can I... can I please see her? Just to know that... that she's ok?

Uh... that she's ok to go?

(Quietly desperate, real) Please?

(A pause. Then, footsteps. An inner door swings open. P2 lets out a muffled series of SCREAMS. P1 is startled) Oh my God – (P2)! No - 

(The door is slammed SHUT. Kudos if we can get some muffled sobs/cries from behind the door as this continues. Pleading) Please – please, you've got to untie her. You've got to. 

I did my part. I'm here. I'm here, just like you asked. 

You can have me, have me all to yourself. I swear. I swear, whatever you want, whatever you want. 

Just let her go. 

She didn't have to be involved. 

She didn't have to get * hurt.* 

(Answering, crying) Yes. Yes, I know it's * my* fault that she did. I'm sorry, ok? You really... really don't know how sorry I am. 

(Starting to catch herself, slip back into the lie) I... I was just so confused. You know? (Fake laugh) I mean... I've never had... a guy... pursue me... like you have. 

I mean... it was a lot. A * lot. * 

The messages. The presents. 

Showing up... at all hours of the night. 

The missing... the missing panties. 

(Pleading) Please. (P2) is my best friend. My best friend – she's like a * sister * to me, ok? We practically grew up together. If she went to... to talk to you or confront you or whatever, she was only doing what she thought she had to do... to protect me.

It's not her fault. It's not. 

She doesn't have to suffer anymore. You can free her. I promise you. I'll let her know that everything is ok. 

That there's no need... no need to go to the cops. Or let anyone else know. You know?

Just... just let her go. Please. 

I mean... I know you're worried. I know you are. I... I would be, too. But, she'll believe * me. * Right?

Look... let me talk to her - 

Ok. Ok, I can do it... do it through the door. (SFX: P1 knocks on the bedroom door. Trying to keep herself sounding cheery) Hey, (P2), it's me. I just... I just want to let you know... that I got you. I'll take care of you. 

I'll make sure that you get freed – I mean... like, this is all just... a misunderstanding, right?

Right?

But, me and my... me and my, uh... umm. Me and him, here... we just had a little... miscommunication. With you. And, that's entirely * my * bad... (Fake laugh) 

He just gets... intense. 

Because... (Pauses. Swallows hard.) Because... he cares for me. So much. 

And, I... I * appreciate * the effort. I'm sure you can...come to see that, too. Right?

(Gently, quietly in tears) I'm so sorry, (P2). I'm so fucking sorry. I'll do whatever I need to to fix this. Just please... please hold on. 

(Gathering herself as much as she can, wiping away the tears, putting back on the fake cheer) Oh, gosh – sorry... uh. I just... I just sometimes get * emotional* for... no reason. You know? 

I'm just so... so * overwhelmed * with happiness... to be with... two of my favorite people. 

I promise, I promise: I want to be here. I want to be here.

(Thrown for a little bit, then:) Uh... yeah. Yeah, I'm a good girl. I promise.

(Hesitant) What... what do you mean?

I think... I think she knows. I think she's convinced - 

We need... I need to prove... 

(Pleading) Come on. Just... just ask her, she'll tell you! Right, (P2)? (SFX: a muffled “Uh huh!”) See? She believes me. Believes * in * us. 

(Cringing) You don't... you don't have to close the distance so much... and push me up against the door. 

Kiss... kiss you?

(Pleading) Can't... can't that wait... until we're alone? After you've let her go?

(Quietly) I mean... yeah. I'm... I'm just shy. That's it. I know she can hear me – us. Through the door - 

(Quickly) No! No, you don't have to do that to her! Look – (She kisses him, roughly, desperately) See? See? I can kiss you, I can kiss you – (She does, trying to feign passion.) I can do it. I can do it anywhere you'd like. 

Anytime. Any place.

(She gasps!) You don't... don't have to be so rough... when you grab the back of my neck - 

(Catching herself) I mean – I love the way... you touch me. Just... I'm not used to * this. * Please. 

Please, I'll... let you teach me. We have... all night. All weekend. 

Just... just let her go.

(A beat) Yes – yes, I'm... I'm wearing the bra you told me – asked me to wear. I can show you. I promise, I can show you whatever you'd like - 

(Quiet, struggling) If... if I do that... if I... take off my shirt... and, uh... and, get on my knees, in front of you... 

That'll be it, right? That'll let you let her go?

(Cringing, grimacing) Ok, ok – I'll... look, I'm doing it, I'm doing it. I'm on my knees. Just, let me... let me take off my shirt - 

(Barely keeping it together) There. The red bra. With the see-through cups. I know... I know how much... you love seeing me in it...

After... after all the messages... you sent... telling me how you'd watched me put it on, the first night I got it...

Wait... wait, do you need to... do you need to unzip your pants, already? I mean, come on... don't you... don't you want to enjoy the view...?

Just... a little while longer?

I mean... I know, my nipples aren't particularly hard, it's... it's kinda warm in here, you know? I don't - 

Wait, no – you don't have to tweak them. I can do that myself - 

(Deep, shaking breath) I mean... like, if this... if this is what you want, then, yes. You can pinch them yourself. 

(Correcting) I... I want you to pinch them. Please. 

Please pinch my nipples. Roll them between your fingers. Get them... get them as hard as you like.

(Flinching, sharp, shuddering breath) Ow – fuck. * Fuck. * Please – your fingers... they're so strong.

Please. Please, they're sensitive – (A soft little gasp) Yes. Yes, just... just squeeze my tits. That's better. That's much better. Thank you – (And, he pinches and tugs her nipples again, making her cry out) * FUCK * - you fucking ASSHOLE, you didn't have to pinch them so fucking hard again - 

(Quickly, fearfully) I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You caught me by surprise – no, no, no – don't start to back away - 

Here, see? I'm... I just grabbed your hands so I can place them back on my tits, I want your hands on my tits. Ok? I * need * them there. 

Grab them. Make them hurt. Mark me with bruises, if you have to. 

Please. Please, do whatever you want to me.

(On the verge of tears, hysterical) Just... please. Please don't hurt her again. Please don't. 

Not again. 

Please.

Not over me. 

(Desperate) So, I'm here. I'm yours. This is what you want? You want me here, ready for you, wanting you, however you'd have me? 

Please. Please, pinch my nipples again. Look, I'll even lower the bra down - 

Do you want to watch me pinch them * for * you? (She does, whimpers and moans) They're so stiff now, aren't they? So hard. 

Go on. Grasp them between your fingers. (Fake laugh) I'll take it. I'll take it. Do you want me... want me to be a good girl? And, not complain?

Beg for more?

Please. Please, squeeze. Squeeze them as hard as you like - 

No, no, no – don't be bored. Please don't be bored. Look, I can... I can smack my tits for you, if you want me to? (SMACK! Whimpers) See? See, I can do that - 

(Hesitates) Yes. Yes, I saw... how that made your cock... twitch. And, harden - 

(Oh, REALLY hesitating, now) If... if this is what... you want from me... if this is what you need... (SMACK! Let's out a louder cry) Yes. I can smack my tits again. Just like that - 

You... you want me... to sit down... against the door? 

(Whispering) Please. Please, she doesn't have to hear this. She doesn't - 

Ok. 

Ok, I'll... I'll do it. I'll... stay on my knees... and, shuffle over. And, place my back... against the door. 

(Whispering) Please, (P2). Please, hold on. I'll... I'll do whatever it takes. (SFX: muffled whimpering, sobs, etc. To the listener:) Ok. So. Where were we?

(Improv some breast/nipple self-torture here. Suggested lines include:)

Please. Keep your eyes on me.

I need to be... what you want me to be. 

Right?

This hurts. 

It * hurts. * 

I know you want it to hurt.

I'll make it hurt.

Hurt so bad.

For you.

You believe me, right? You believe me - 

(A beat. Then.) God... you're... you're so close to me, now. I - 

(Quietly) Yes. Yes, I see how hard you are. That bulge... is just inches from my face...

(Fighting against every instinct to run, to call it off) Take it out? I mean... I could... I really... really could...

This is what you want? 

(Takes in a deep breath, steeling herself. SFX: zipper being pulled down. Clothes slightly shuffled. A soft gasp of horror) Oh my God. You're... you're so fucking hard. 

Jesus. You're so thick - 

(Quiet, desperate bargaining) No, I don't need to touch it. Not right now. I mean... I could... I could pinch my nipples some more, if you'd like... and, you could... (Stiffling a sob) ...could just jerk off, right?

I could hold up my tits for you. And, you could cum all over them. Wouldn't that... wouldn't that be fun?

(A beat. Defeated.) I'm sorry. You're right. You're absolutely right. 

That... wouldn't show you... how much I want to be here. 

Ok. I'll... I'll put my hands on it. 

On... on your cock.

Both... hands...

Please tell me this feels good, yeah? I can... I can start to jerk you off - 

Spit on it? Oh, yes. Yes, of course. (Spits) You need...some more? 

“Spit on it like I hate it?” I... is that... is that what would get you off? Ok. Ok, if you insist – (She spits again. And, again. And, again, finding SOME valve of her hatred of him, of this – then) Yeah. I guess... I guess that's more than enough.

(Fake cheer) Just want to make sure, you know! Make sure, it's nice and wet for you. As I... uh. 

As I... 

...Jerk you. Off.

Does that feel good? 

Ok. I can tighten my grip. Like this - 

I can feel the way... you're swelling against my fingers...

Faster? More... up and down, like this?

(In disgust) Fuck... all that spit... dripping down on me - 

(Catching herself) I mean... if you like that sorta thing - 

You...do?

Do you want more?

No, no – I meant spit. I didn't mean - 

(A beat. Then, barely keep it together) Kiss it. You want me to... kiss your cock. 

Ok. Ok, I can... I can do that. (Steels herself. Then, does. Loathing. Starts to jerk him again) See? There you go. I can... I can finish you off, soon - 

(Crying out in surprise and pain!) Hey, you don't have to grab my * hair * so hard – no, come on, I don't have to stick my tongue out – (Another cry in pain as he jerks her head harder) Fuck – fuck, ok! Ok, I'll stick my tongue out - 

(He shoves his cock into her mouth for a couple of strokes... then, stops, pulling out, wetly. She gasps and tries to recover) Come on, man – you don't... that's... a lot...

(Fearful) Alright, I'll do it. I swear I'll do it. You don't... you don't have to threaten me. You really don't. I'll do it. 

I'll do anything. (Bracing herself, psyching herself up - ) Oh, * fuck * - 

(And, improv a wet, desperate blowjob. No words at all, other than wordless moans and whimpers as she's genuinely trying to save her best friend – who, again: if she can be whimpering and pleading through the door this ENTIRE time, would be AMAZING. Improv however long or short you want, then... pulling away, gasping!) You've got to be close to cumming. You have to be. Please. I'm... I'm * really * trying. 

(Desperate, hollow, acquiescing) You want me to tell you – I... I absolutely love your cock, ok? I do. It's… (Sardonically) it's fucking great.

Yes, I love the way it fills my mouth. Pushes against the back of my throat - 

Why...why are you gathering up my hair like this - 

No, no – wait, what do you mean, relax - 

You've got my head right against the door - 

(Panting, almost panicking) You want me to... to what? Say... say that – oh, * fuck * you don't... don't have to place your cock... so close to my lips, they're brushing against it as I talk - 

(Final bit of resistance) Please. Please, not... not like this. She... she doesn't need to hear this.

Wait... wait, no. Ok? You're right. You're right. You're right.

I don't... don't want her to worry. 

I want her to believe. She can believe me.

She'll believe me. Ok.

Ok. I want you... I want you... to fuck my mouth.

Because, that's what you want... I mean...

That's... that's what I want.

(Steeling herself) I want you. To fuck. My mouth.

I do. Come on. You know you want to. Yeah? Look, my mouth is watering for you. For more of that... more of that dick. I need more.

(Whispering, angrily) Use it. Use my fucking mouth. Use my fucking mouth, damn you – (And, here begins a rather vigorous face-fuck, punctuated by the thudding of her back and head against the bedroom door. Incredibly hot, incredibly shameful, make us feel absolutely dirty. And... as always, you set the length and duration. And, then:)

(Panicking, mind-breaking) I want this. I want this. I need this. I need to do this. I need this. 

Do you like using my mouth like this, Mister? Do you like how you're covering my mouth and my tits with all of that slobber, all that pre-cum?

Is this what you like? Is this what you want?

(Panicked giggle) This is what * I * want. Do you want to watch me pinch my nipples again? Smack my tits? They'll sound so good, now that they're all wet – (SMACK!) See? See, Mister?

(A beat.) What... what else... is wet? I mean... what... what do you mean?

Ok. Ok, I can stand up. If that's... if that's what you want... and, I can take off my jeans - 

Faster? Ok, I can... I can go faster. (SFX: clothes rustling. Mortified) Yes. Yes, I wore... the matching red mesh thong to the bra. 

(Humiliated) Yes. I can see it, too. I can see... how damp it is. 

Lean back against the door? Why – (She's strangled, briefly) Fuck... no, you don't have to grab my throat so hard – barely... get my breath...

Ok. Ok, I'll spread my legs – (Gasping) What... what're you doing with your fingers – (Biting back a moan) Why... you don't need to play with my... with my pussy... like that - 

(Melting despite herself) Oh, fuck – yeup. You found it. Found my... found my clit - 

Come on. Come on, please. Please don't do this. You don't have to. Please, Mister. Please - 

(A beat or two as she just tries to hold back moans/whimpers as he rubs her through her thong. Then:) Right. Right. You need to... need to make sure... that my... that my pussy... is ready for you...

(Small voice) You do this... you do this... and, you'll... you'll let her go, right? This will... be enough, right?

Promise me. * Promise. * 

Ok? Ok. I'll... I can do that. I can... (Exhaling deeply) Turn around. Bend over. Place... place my forearms on the door. And...

And, stick my ass up. Just like this. 

So you can take me. 

So you can * fuck * me. Go on. (Squirming, gasping.) Yes... just... just pull the thong to the side. Stroke... stroke your cock... against my pussy.

(Quietly, humiliated) My wet little pussy, yes. (Lets out a grunt/moan as he pushes * just * the head inside of her... and, stops.) What... why... why did you stop? Why... just the head of your cock?

You... want me to push... back? To push myself... all the way down your cock? Ok. Ok, I can do that, just - 

(Frustrated) Hey – stop... are you moving back? Come on, just... just stay still, let me - 

“Beg for it”?

(Incredibly frustrated) Please let me fuck your fucking cock, alright? Just... 

Just...

(Sighing. Just more chopping away more and more of herself. As she speaks, she REALLY gets into it, a game of self-delusion) Please, Mister. Please let me... let me buck my hips back against you. My... my sloppy little cunt needs you. Needs your cock. Needs to be filled with it. Please let me show you how much. I can feel how hard you are for me. I know how much you need this. How much you've thought about it. Fantasized. 

So. Here I am. Needing you. Do you hear me? Don't you want to feel all of my cunt? Let me bury you deep inside of me, ok? I'm so tight around your head, aren't I? Won't I feel so much better if you just... if you just let me fuck you?

Please, Mister. Let me fuck you. Let me fuck you so fucking hard. Please, let me get your... get your hard cock. I'm so needy for it. So needy to get fucked. 

Don't you want to fuck me? 

Don't you want to use me?

Use me. Use my tight wet hole.

Please. Please. Please – (Gasping, bucking backwards, finally allowed - ) Oh, fuck * yes * - thank you. Oh, fucking... thank you. Look, I can work my hips... you don't... you don't have to do any work right now... just... 

Hold on. Hold on to me. Feel me clench myself – fuck! - tight around you?

Want me to flutter my little pussy walls around you? Find out if I can milk you, just like this? Is that what you want, Mister? 

See? I want this. I want this so bad. I want you. Let me have you. Let me have what I want – (Catching herself, deep intake of breath as its sinking in what she's saying. One single sob - ) Oh my God – oh my fucking God, what am I doing – 

(And, he begins to fuck her, in short, hard thrusts, robbing her of her breath. Improv a deep, brutal fuck. One that shouldn't feel good, but... look, this entire fucking script is dark and dirty, this is where it gets EVEN MORESO. Improv right to the edge of a ripping orgasm, and she manages to choke out:) 

Yes. Yes, hold on to my tits. Grab them. Just like that, just like that - Fuck. Cumming. Fuck. * Fuck. * (...and, she does! Whee! Her comedown is short and conflicted as she can barely find the words to articulate the body betrayal and the shame. Then:) Isn't... isn't this enough? 

Fuck. (Anguished) Yes, you made me... you made me have an * orgasm, * ok? 

She heard it. She heard all of it. Please, you can let her go now, can't you? 

What... what do you mean, you “need to make sure” - (SFX: the doorknob is turned... and the door creaks open. She draws in a deep breath - ) No. No, not in front of her - 

Oh my God. Please, no. Not in front of her. Please, just close the door again, she doesn't need to watch - 

(Hard swallow) Ok. I can... I can get on the floor. On my hands and knees – no? Flat? On my stomach? 

(Shamefully) Spread... spread my cheeks open for you? At least... at least let her look away. Please. 

I don't... I don't want her to see me like this, ok? I don't. She doesn't have to see. 

Ok. Ok, I'll... I'll look up at her. Keep... keep my eyes on... on her's. 

(Whispering) I said... I said I'd do anything. I'm doing it. I meant it, (P2). Anything for you.

(Growling, trying to find some measure of control, really) Come on, Mister. I know you need to cum. I know you need it. 

I know... how much those heavy... heavy balls... need to be drained, right?

Come on. Use me. Use my tight little holes. 

I need it. I need it so fucking bad. Please. Please just use me. 

This... this is why I'm here, right? For you to use me.

Use me... like I'm a little slut.

Your... naughty... little slut. 

Right, Mister? That's it, come on, climb right on top of me, get that cock right there, right there, right * there * - (And, he places himself right against her entrance, then... ) * Yes. * Sink. Sink right inside. Balls deep. Yes. 

I'll keep my ass spread for you. Yeah? Like this. I know... I know this is what you want. 

Fuck me. 

Fuck me. Fast. Fuck me hard. Fuck me until you cum. 

I don't... I don't care where. 

Just please – fuck me. I'll... I'll cum again. Ok? Would you like that? Like making your little slut cum again?

Please move your hips. Please use your cock. Pound me. Pound me - 

(Grunting, groaning in frustration) Fuck me * fast. * Not... not this slow... please... please, I need you, I need you, I need you - 

Yes, yes, I'm keeping my eyes on her - 

(A beat. Then, genuine surprise) (P2) – your... your ropes are loose - 

You can move - 

(Desperate, frenzied, struggling) Help me – help get him * off * of me – (P2... is laughing. She sits down in front of P1.) You've... you've taken out your gag - why won't you help me? Why are you just... just sitting in front of me? 

(P2)? (P2)?

(Breaking) (P2) – what. What's going on. What're... what're you doing with your gag – (And, P1 is muffled as the gag is shoved in her mouth. From here on out, P2 takes over. P1 is still heard, of course, just no real coherent words.)

You came over so fast. I mean, I know I'm a good actress, but I didn't realize... how good I * really * was...

(Mockingly) “Oh, help me, (P1)! I've been captured and beat up by your stalker, you've gotta come alone and pretend you like him or he'll kill me, oh no!”

I mean... the stage makeup and the fake blood and the shitty lighting helped, too, I guess. 

I actually started to feel bad for you, you know. When he was fucking your face against the door. 

But, then... well. I think you did such a good job of convincing me of how much you liked it. How much you loved it. 

I got over it.

Shh. Shh. 

You were doing so well, weren't you? Girl, you can take some dick like a * champ, * I am * impressed.* 

He's using you, just like you asked him to. Just like you begged him to, right?

I just want to watch. 

And, stroke your hair.

And, look into your eyes.

And, watch you be the disgusting little slut I always knew you were.

Go on, fuck her faster. I want to see her face when she realizes you're filling her up with all that hot cum... 

(Spitefully) I know this is what you like. I mean... maybe it wouldn't have hurt if he was older. Old enough to be your father. 

Old enough to be * mine. * 

I heard you guys, once. I'd come home early, from practice. Heard you fucking. Heard you * begging. * 

I didn't know it was you. I just knew it was my dad. And, someone who wasn't mom.

I ran away. I didn't know what to do.

I didn't know what to do. 

Shh. You've said enough. It's my turn to speak. 

You were there for me, all throughout the divorce. As I saw mom fall off the wagon again, drink and snort most of her alimony away. 

See my dad's career fall apart - “Morality clauses.” Christ. 

And, you were there. 

I thought you were... the best friend I didn't deserve. 

Which is why... I let you stay with me for those couple of days when you were getting fumigated.

What was his name? The one you were dating back then? Ah, doesn't matter. What matters most... 

Is I heard you. Through the bedroom door. When I got up to get a glass of water.

I heard you phone-fucking. 

I heard your voice. 

I heard * this * side of your voice.

And, I knew. 

I knew who my dad never named. 

Say whatever you want about the man, but he's no fucking snitch. 

And, I understand. I do, (P1). I really do. 

(Too damn cool) ...You were like a * daughter * to him. Right?

So, here's the deal: our dear Mister here, he's going to use you, just like you'd offered. Just like you promised him. 

And, this will all be our little secret. Right? You won't say anything. Not to our friends. Not to the cops. 

No one.

Just one more... secret you get to keep.

And, you're good at keeping secrets, aren't you? Keeping secrets from your best friends.

As you held them as they cried themselves empty against you.

As they raged against their straying father.

As they had to keep hunting down the hidden vodka bottles their mother left in the house. 

As they swore they'd * ruin * the life of whoever did this to her family.

(Spiteful laugh) If you had any doubts of my sincerity... 

(Breezily) Come on. Fuck her. Fuck her harder. You heard the little slut earlier – use her tight little hole. 

No, no, no – don't look away. You don't get to fucking look away from me. 

Awww, look, Mister – I think this filthy little bitch is getting close.

Pound her. Pound that little pussy. 

You make sure... you burn into her fucking brain... what she is. 

What she's always been. 

A dirty little slut.

(As orgasms mount, P2 is... uh. Working out her ISSUES.) I should take off my pants. Shove your face in my pussy. Make you eat me out as he fucks you.

I've thought about it. But, unlike you... I'm not some fucking slut. I don't let just * anyone * come near my pussy - 

But, I should spend the weekend here, watching him use you. 

Fill every one of your holes with his seed. 

Watch you learn to beg for it, really beg. Because, you dirty bitch – I know you can learn to beg better than this - 

Oooh... yes, that's right – slam yourself in, fucking * explode * in her tight little cunt - 

You fucking * whore. * You're cumming, too, aren't you. Look at me. Look at me. You're shuddering and writhing all around that cock. 

You're fucking * pathetic. *

(Takes in a deep, shuddering breath. Her revenge... tastes so, so sweet.) Don't... don't forget to thank him, slut. Go on. 

Go on and say it. Even through that gag. (P1 tearfully thanks him.)

Gosh. I think... I think I am indeed * thoroughly * convinced. You know. Of your desire and devotion to him. 

I think I'll be letting you guys get to it, then.

I think... I think I'm finally... free. 

Thank you * so * much, (P1). For being such a good friend. 

The very best friend a girl could ever have. (Giggling)

\---END---


End file.
